Talk:Admin:PATX
Leave a message. Hi How do I become an admin? DestPrince 07:45, February 9, 2010 (UTC) Re: RFA I actually can't give adminship; helpers do not have , so you'll have to as Russian F if he can give you adminship. If he does not reply after a few days/weeks, then you should contact the Community Team.--Richard 20:38, 22 July 2008 (UTC) Use .--Richard 21:09, 22 July 2008 (UTC) A day or two probably; just be patient.--Richard 21:31, 22 July 2008 (UTC) Re: IRC I'd rather use Wikia's Gaming IRC; I'm usually on it when I'm on Wikia.--Richard 20:08, 23 July 2008 (UTC) Hello Hello, PATX, I am Demon Razgriz. It seems as though we both wish to become admins of this wiki, and I have recently contacted Angela of Wiki Staff to ask her to allow us both admin powers (Russian F has been inactive here since last year). Your efforts, as well as mine, will help bring this wiki out of the shadows of the larger wikis, and we will be recognized. Demon Razgriz 00:17, 1 August 2008 (UTC) Re:Main Page I like the picture (once we become admis, I will put it as our logo), but I think the page is a little plain. However, this is a great way to start changing our wiki for the better. I also like the layout of the page itself, so I think we should try to incorporate parts of both main pages together, then we will be golden. Nice work. Demon Razgriz Talk to Me 20:28, 6 August 2008 (UTC) :Yes! That is definately the format that this wiki should have. It has the logo, the featured article and user, and the basic information of the wiki. that is great. Unless you want to change it, i think that is how it should be. Demon Razgriz Talk to Me 16:37, 7 August 2008 (UTC) I put the logo as our logo, so you can take it off the main page, if you want. Demon Razgriz Talk to Me 21:12, 7 August 2008 (UTC) I din't think it would work either, but it did. Maybe the security protocols were never in place to begin with. And don't worry, once I become an admin, I will make you one too. We both deserve it, after what we have done here. Demon Razgriz Talk to Me 13:22, 8 August 2008 (UTC) Truthfully, I Have No Idea Look, PATX. I know that you are anxious about becoming an admin (as am I!), but I really have no idea when we will be given that status. Not only did I leave a message on Angela's Talk Page (She is the co-creator of wikia, and gave me sysops rights on Turokpedia), but I also sent a report to the Wiki Staff, so they should be getting back to us soon. As soon as I notice that we are admins, I will tell you, or promote you if I become one. Demon Razgriz Talk to Me 22:10, 12 August 2008 (UTC) I think you should keep it. It helps new users to easliy access a way to create new articles. Good Job! Demon Razgriz Talk to Me 00:59, 1 September 2008 (UTC) Not yet, soon though. Hey, that new user, uh...you know, the guy on the Featured User. He is trying to get Angela to make him an admin here, but she hasn't even made us admins yet. I am going to cntact someone else about it. Demon Razgriz Talk to Me 01:06, 1 September 2008 (UTC) Re: MediaWiki:Sidebar There's no way to unprotected MediaWiki pages, so you have to be an admin to edit it. You should contact Wikia about becoming an admin as Russian F's last edit was September 2, 2007.--Richard 01:52, 1 September 2008 (UTC) Cancel admin request *While I am new here to this specific wikia, I am not new to Wikia. I'm admin at Zelda Wiki for 2 years and have been a Wookieepedian for 3. I have a lot of knowledge about Mercenaries and I know what format Wikia uses. The only reason why I asked to become admin is to help this site get a little kick start.DjMack 03:48, 1 September 2008 (UTC) **No hard feelings. DjMack 19:21, 3 September 2008 (UTC) Halopedia I can't download it, so I'll go to the Halopedia IRC. Demon Razgriz Talk to Me 20:01, 18 September 2008 (UTC) Sorry about my absence, but the link for the logo, right? Okay, the first link is Image:Wiki.png (for the Monaco and other skins), and Image:Wiki_wide.png (for the Gaming and other skins). Hope that helps. Demon Razgriz Talk to Me 20:11, 22 September 2008 (UTC) the header at the top looks cool. Now we have joined the wikis that actually look like their put together. Great job, PATX, as usual. Demon Razgriz Talk to Me 23:36, 22 September 2008 (UTC) &8?!$~ That sounds pretty good, because until we get some new users, it is pretty useless. Demon Razgriz Talk to Me 00:12, 23 September 2008 (UTC) Is there a reason that you deleted Manticore's profile, and then protected it? If its a personal attack, I mean, come on, man. I understand if you hate the guy, but really. He blocked me before, only for a month, but personally, I think he takes his job way too seriously. Demon Razgriz Talk to Me 18:21, 3 October 2008 (UTC) Like I said, I understand. He can get a little, uh, overzealous sometimes. He once deleted my halopedia profile for fanon, without any warning at all. Then he blocked me, for not having enough edits, and I didn't even know how many edits I had! No sweat man. Demon Razgriz Talk to Me 18:36, 3 October 2008 (UTC) Don't worry Yeah, I know about that. When I clicked the link to his name, I got the spam link. I understand the reasons for this "war", but we can't have this kind of thing on the wiki. People may start to see this battle and use this website as a battleground against manticore, or even worse, users may avoid this wiki completey. I'm not going to lift his ban, the spam link accounts for that, but I can't have any more attacks on him. Demon Razgriz Talk to Me 22:25, 7 October 2008 (UTC) You don't have to. I just wanted my page to be, more of a reference to new users. That way, if they have any problems, and they look at my page, they have a choice as to who to go to. I try to be as professional as possible, when possible. Demon Razgriz Talk to Me 19:40, 9 October 2008 (UTC) Userboxes In case you haven't noticed, I've made userboxes for us both. Mine is adminapprovuserbox, and yours is adminapprovuserbox2. Tel me what you think of them. I put them on the new Policy article, which, if you haven't already, I want you to read. I also had to block as user today, for majorly spamming the Jennifer Mui article. When I block major offenders, I always use a 10 year period, just to degrade them further. Demon Razgriz Talk to Me 00:59, 12 October 2008 (UTC) Roger That I understand completely, thank you for doing so. You should have informed him of the "no bot" policy under the ban message. I thank you again. Demon Razgriz Talk to Me 23:58, 21 October 2008 (UTC) Rollback I apologize for maybe looking like an idiot/noob here, but...what exactly is a rollback, anyway?--Sgt Kelly 11:43, 26 October 2008 (UTC) Ah. I see. Very cool, thanks.--Sgt Kelly 05:26, 28 October 2008 (UTC) Hey, Cool That logo is there, just so you know. I also like the "Go Insane" thing at the top. Very creative. Demon Razgriz Talk to Me 13:39, 27 October 2008 (UTC) ::I took go insane from unpedia :p -- patx 20:18, 11 March 2009 (UTC) Nope This is the only place that I can send messages to and from people. I really have no reason for it. Thanks for asking though. Demon Razgriz Talk to Me 18:00, 2 November 2008 (UTC) McCain!?! I can't believe you man! McCain, really? I respect it, but come on! Sorry for the outburst, but I don't like McCain, at all. I am happy its election day, so the political propaganda slinging can stop.Demon Razgriz Talk to Me 16:23, 4 November 2008 (UTC) :Thanks. McCain put up a good fight. Like I said before, I am happy its over. Now things can calm down again. Gears 2 comes out 2morrow, and CoD 5 comes out on the 11th. Demon Razgriz Talk to Me 00:19, 6 November 2008 (UTC) Top users I like it. It shows the users who contribute the most. Demon Razgriz Talk to Me 14:19, 5 November 2008 (UTC) You should have It I deserve the top spot as much as you, but all edits are important. Your edits to the MediaWiki stuff, and all the other junk that is technical about this wiki have helped us greatly, so I think you should be first on the list. Demon Razgriz Talk to Me 21:23, 8 November 2008 (UTC) I Personally Don't Care I liked both of the designs for the skin, but I do prefer the one that we are using now. Its up to you, man, I don't really care. Demon Razgriz Talk to Me 13:56, 10 November 2008 (UTC) Cool, but no thanks I think you should keep our background the same. I like the GoW background, but it belongs there, not here, you know what I mean? Besides, Mercenaries isn't a bloody game. Demon Razgriz Talk to Me 13:54, 24 November 2008 (UTC) Yes, that is definately the one The title says it all dude. This one is great, nice job. Demon Razgriz Talk to Me 22:32, 28 November 2008 (UTC) Sitenotice Hi! I just stopped by and saw your sitenotice, and I have a thought... Part of the reason that you might be experiencing a slowdown in editing is because you took away some of the links in the toolbox that editors use a lot -- Recent changes, Upload image, Random page and What links here. You also changed "Edit" at the top to "Go Insane" -- which is clever and fits with the theme of the wiki, but it might be confusing for somebody who's new to the site. Obviously, you can do whatever you like with the MediaWiki messages; I just wanted to suggest that there might be a connection between making those changes and the slowdown in editing. Let me know if I can do anything to help... -- Danny (talk) 20:32, 23 January 2009 (UTC) :Yeah Ok. I think I will change Go Insane back to Edit. I did that just to try out new things for the wiki and the other admin liked it to I kept it. Thnaks so much for your concerns -- PATX 22:49, 23 January 2009 (UTC) PATX, Helping the Wiki... I found a huge database of Mercenaries 2 vehicle screenshots at http://www.pandemicstudios.com/community/viewtopic.php?id=14454 Right now, the only thing that I think is missing is the Capuchin Tanker. S-9 4 13:51, 28 February 2009 (UTC) Easy Money I posted how to get easy money under winching challenge in Money Exploits. By the way, would you know where I can download the Total Payback upgrade for Mercs 2?--Chipgambino 22:18, 21 April 2009 (UTC) Deck of 52 We should really consider expanding the Deck of 52 section of this wiki by adding bios, rank, where they are located and other stuff about them. They were one of the most important things in Mercenaries 1 and I think we should give them all their own articles. Mr Zurkon 03:46, January 4, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for noticing my work, however school has started now so I won;t be editing as much as I was before, but I'll try get as much info as possible.Mr Zurkon 06:02, February 7, 2010 (UTC) RE:Offer That sounds good, the only problem is that I have no experiance of being an administrator. RE:nice Thanks, I thought it needed more than just two bars, plus it saves having to type in major things in the search bar. Mr Zurkon 14:57, April 8, 2010 (UTC) New idea I've been thinking for a while now, its a new logo for the wiki, its pretty much, you know main menu screen of Mercs 2, the 100 dollar bill with the words, "in cash we trust" at the bottom I think that would make a nice looking logo, and with "Mercs Wiki" in the middle. What do you think, its just an idea. Yeah that sounds good, Im alright at creating logos, im not a pro, but i know how, the only problem is gettin a picture though. Mr Zurkon 03:48, April 9, 2010 (UTC) Sorry for the late reply But yeah, I got your message, sorry about that, I've been busy making plans of how to further expand the wiki, but I got nothin' right now DestPrince 11:50, April 9, 2010 (UTC) How to make new templates? PATX, do you know how to make new templates? I'm interested in putting up some new templates for the wiki. I have another question about, can you delete unwanted templates? DestPrince 13:13, April 14, 2010 (UTC) RE:Wiki style Yeah tutorials would be nice, Im actually not really good at creating stuff for wikis, I just know basic stuff like uploading pics and other small things. I dont know much about the wiki formats, but if you know something thats better, go for it. Mr Zurkon 06:25, April 15, 2010 (UTC) Anti-unregistered edit template PATX, could we have a template that prevents unregistered contributors from editing articles on this wikia? please? I am still dumbfounded at making templates for myself DestPrince 01:09, April 23, 2010 (UTC) Categories Hey PATX how do you make new categories, I've made new templates, but they dont hav any corresponding categories, im talking about the "pretected", "needs image" and "needs expansion" ones. Mr Zurkon 07:22, April 26, 2010 (UTC) Quotes Hey do you know how to create a "quote" style template? Just thought we could use some. One that would look like... "Hello" -Max Power Like that. Never mind, I "borrowed" it from another wiki :P Mr Zurkon 12:14, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Welcoming So you don't really come here anymore, but I was wondering about "welcoming" new members, because in a while there have been some new members who have not been "welcomed", I always thought it was automatic, but it seems you need to do it yourself? Anyway, if you can't do it, I was wondering if I'd be able to do it. Mr Zurkon 06:26, August 30, 2010 (UTC) Hello guys(and girls)! I joined 01/22/11, though I;ve been coming here a long time now. :) My favourite thing about Mercs 1(don't have 2)is that it's a "free world" type game and that you can go just about anywhere you want. my favourite weapons are: *Assault Rifle(AK-47) *RPG(RPG-7) *Anti-Armour Sniper Rifle(M-95 Barrett sniper rifle) My favourite vehicles are: *YAH-56 Gunship(AH-64 Apache) *M1 Tank(M1A2 Abrams) *Mi-35 Gunship(Mil Mi-24/35 Hind Attack Chopper) My favourite airstrikes are: *Bunker Buster *Cruise Missile *Carpet Bomb And my favourite factions are: *Allied Nations(most likely the United Nations) *PLA or People's Liberation Army(China specificly) *The Russian Mafia Remember: The dark is calling you! ~~SHADOW169~~ Request Hello. I thought I would contact you in regards to this Wiki in general. I noticed that it is in need of a massive visual overhaul, as well as the articles needing touching up and many sections (Wiki rules, Manual of Style, portals etc.) needing to be added. If you would like, and with Administrator priviledges, I could do all of this for you within the span of a day. For reputable evidence of my skill, see mercenariesgames.wikia.com. It is a wikia page that I attempted to start on my own - however, I simply do not have the time to make hundreds, if not thousands of articles by myself. I would like to modify this Wiki to meet the visual aspect of the Wiki I have made. Please get back to me. Devious Fox 09:39, July 6, 2012 (UTC) Dear Mr Zurkon,Have you experienced the bug as described on the UH-60 bage before? Please let me know if you have or have not. (~Atomic Centurion~)